Coming Home to Your Heart Is it Open?
by darkprincess23
Summary: Summary:FutureFic...Rory returns to Starshollow and someone from her past shows up changing everything even tearing apart Rory and her mother!Only because this person wants to be closer to Rory...(the rating is just a precaution)plz r&r!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I'm thirteen years old!If i owned Gilmore Girls or anyone involving the show ahem...like Milo(he's soooo hott)i would not be writing this story.Sheesh!  
  
Summary:FutureFic...Rory comes back to Starshollow...and we learn even Rory the angel girl has skeletons in her closet as somebody from her shadowed past shows up and changes what some people think of her and even tears her apart from her own mother!And the only reason this person breaks the ties between Rory and the most important people in her life is to be closer to her...  
  
...::Gilmore Residence::...  
  
It's completely quiet until the phone begins ringing.  
  
"Nnnaahh!"  
  
Lorelai races down the stairs for the phone...  
  
tossing pillows and clothing,empty take out cartons she makes an attempt to find her phone only to find it on the reciever.  
  
"It's not supposed to be there."she pants as she picks it up  
  
"Speak."she says  
  
"Wow your sure cheerful."  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Hey sweets! How's it goin'?"  
  
"Not bad, you?"  
  
"Oh you know Sookie's clumsy, Micheal's french,'nd the world is coming to an end."  
  
"So basically the usual."  
  
"Basically yes."  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
"I'm here." Lorelai starts cleaning up the mess she made from her phone hunt  
  
"I had this idea that I could... come visit for the summer."  
  
Lorelai perks up and stops cleaning  
  
"I think that's a great idea Rory."  
  
"Really? Cause if your busy-"  
  
"Rory stop right there... how soon can you get here?"  
  
"Soon, soon."  
  
"You should tell me how soon because I was serious about that whole world ending thing."  
  
"Oh yeah? What happened?"  
  
"Well my day started off good when Micheal decided to quit working for me and Sookie at the Dragonfly...but then I found out it was because he got a better job at the Starshollow Inn you know where our Independence Inn stood...and to make matters worse I have no translation guy and I have a German group coming next Tuesday and I would do it by myself but I dont speak German and I'm too busy and -   
  
Rory cuts her off  
  
"Breathe."  
  
Lorelai inhales then exhales.  
  
"Good girl. Now, continue."  
  
"Well anyway after this little incident I went to Luke's to blow of steam and guess what (dosen't wait for a reply) he gave me coffee without refusal!"  
  
Rory gasps mockingly but Lorelai takes it as a serious notion.  
  
"I know!" Lorelai cries "It's a bad omen!"  
  
"Yes that must be it."   
  
"And that's not all when you called..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I found the phone on the reciever!"  
  
"Now that's serious."  
  
"Yea and...are you mocking me young lady?"  
  
"Not mocking per say but..."  
  
"Just get your butt back in Starshollow." Lorelai says sourly (Rorys voice becomes indistinct) "Soon...yea...ok...hmbye."  
  
A/N: I know this chappy is short but i want to know whether i should carry on or stop before i humiliate myself further...but plz keep in mind that im 13 and not the most intelligent creature on the planet...i guess the story doesnt have much info but heres a hint: the person from Rorys past is NOT Jess but is somebody along that line...but plz also R&R it meens a lot to me and if u have any ideas for my story u can email me at deathgirl34@hotmail.com 


	2. 2

(Disclaimers still apply!)  
  
Summary:FutureFic... Rory comes back to Starshollow... and we learn even Rory the angel girl has skeletons in her closet as somebody from her shadowed past shows up and changes what some people think of her and even tears her apart from her own mother!And the only reason this person breaks the ties between Rory and the most important people in her life is to be closer to her...  
  
A/N:First of all I'd like to thank smile1,Emily Carol,and screaming truth for the reviews and giving me a chance with my story. Now here's chapter 2!  
  
...::Bus Going into Starshollow::... Rory Gilmore was going home. After years of working for CNN and putting off her family and friends she was ready to return home.  
  
As she climbed onto the bus she saw that it was quite crowded . But was lucky to find one vacant seat.  
  
"Well this is better than sitting next to a guy spitting into a can." Rory thought shuddering at the memory.  
  
The young woman she sat beside took no notice of Rory or possibly even her entire surroundings. Rory looked at this girl who looked so distant. Rory saw nothing in her eyes that hinted any type of feeling, like a wall had been put there separating herself from the world.  
  
Rory had grown up quite a bit since she had left Starshollow but she never became bitter. Out of habit and kindness, Rory smiled and said, "Hello." "Hmm?"the girl said snapping out of whatever trance she was in. She looked all about her trying to figure out where she was. When she had she said in a low voice, "Hi." Then drowning Rory's presence out by turning up the volume on her disc man  
  
Rory listened too for a bit. "Hmm... Distillers."she said softly but just loud enough for the girl to hear her causing her to relinquish her headphones from her ears to her neck. "You know 'em?" she asked "Big fan." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." "Huh..." said the young woman nodding her head in approval of Rory's knowledge. Then put her headphones back on. After a brief silence she took them off again. "My dad's a big fan of them too."she said "Really." Rory stated rather than asked "Yeah he wanted to name me after Brody... but my mom wouldn't let him." Rory smiled. " ... I think he even had a "thing" for Brody." the girl continued Rory chuckled. "Well if your name isn't Brody then, what is it?" "Vanessa." "Vanessa?" "Vanessa." she confirmed "Vanessa." Rory repeated "O. k. can we refrain from repeating my name it's kind of..." Vanessa trailed off "Oh, sure Vanessa... Carlton?" "No." "What then? Besides that your mom had a bad taste in music." "No I don't think that her taste in music was bad I just think she liked the name." "I see." "Mariano." - was the one word that made Rory's world shatter that day. "My brain is refusing to process this information." "Mariano?" "Yeah." "Are you related to Jess Mariano?" Vanessa's brow furrowed, "You know him?" Just then the bus lurched to a stop. "Oh this is my stop." Vanessa said Rory looked out the window and saw that they were in Starshollow. She couldn't believe that the half an hour on the Hartford bus past by so quickly. "Oh!" said Rory realizing she was home and there was her mother standing amongst the crowd on her tiptoes looking for her. Rory grabbed her bag and started for the doors but then in remembering Vanessa she stopped abruptly and said, "If you need anything like directions or something I can help you out... my name is Rory Gilmore... maybe I'll see you around." "Yeah."was all Vanessa could muster before Rory was off again. "Nice meeting you!" Rory shouted  
  
...::In Front of Bus stop::... "Ohh... I've missed you!" Rory moaned happily "I've missed you!" Lorelai said Rory tried pulling away but Lorelai held her fast. "Oh still hugging."she said Lorelai finally let go of Rory standing back and taking a good look at her daughter. "Aww... you've been hit by a pretty stick."Lorelai gushed. "Mom. I've been on a smelly bus for hours and I think I'm gonna have to burn these clothes." "Aww... I'm sorry you had such a bad trip coming here."said Lorelai apologetically "Actually not too bad." "Yeah?" "Yeah, I was so caught up in a conversation on the bus coming from Hartford, that I didn't realize I was here. But the first but I took to Hartford was horrible!" "O. k so after you get cleaned up and we torch your outfit. I have a surprise! " Lorelai squealed "Is that all you brought by the way? " Lorelai asked gesturing toward Rory's single bag. "Oh! " Rory realized she had left her other suitcase on the bus. "No! I left it on the bus! " "What? Left what on the bus?" "My... my other suitcase. I left it on the bus! " Rory cried "Oh it'll be fine. C'mon lets go home, while your in the tub all warm and relaxed. I'll call the bus station, they'll get someone to check." "But what if somebody steals it before the bus station can get to it? " Rory asked worriedly "Well then I'll replace everything."Lorelai said leading Rory away. "You will?" "Yeah, I will. What was in there?" "My books." Lorelai half turned and said, "Instead of a 'book bag' you have a book suitcase?" "Mom." Rory said sternly "Next time you com you're gonna need a bus for your books alone!" "Well..." Rory says following Lorelai who continues walking "No really, I can see it now. Next summer you show up. With a bus full of books! And your poor mother will double over either of laughing or from having a heart attack when you announce 'it's only a bit of light reading'. " "O. k fine have your little joke, but I'll have you know that some of those books had sentimental value." "I'll have to build you your own library. Look at these hands! Do they look like building hands to you?! " Lorelai said showing Rory her hands. "No they look like hands that need a manicure." Lorelai drew back her hands and examined them. "Yeah I've been meaning to do that but I was so excited you were coming I forgot to make an appointment at the salon, but hey! Now we have another fun thing to do over the summer." "Yeah... maybe Luke can build me my library." Rory said thoughtfully Lorelai draped her arm around Rory. "Yeah right after he builds me my coffee fountain." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." "Sounds like fun... so fill me in on what I've missed over the years... is there any new laws that Taylor made up... any new festivals I should know about?" Rory asked "Well... oh, Kirk's mom died." Lorelai said in a grim voice "Poor thing." Rory said sympathetically "Yeah everyone's still trying to cheer him up but nothing seems to be working." "Aww..." "Maybe having you back will cheer him up." "Maybe." 


End file.
